Inside The Darkness
by The Darkness Inside.KF
Summary: Drabbles de terror por Kurai Kiryu e Fer-chan. O aperto sobrenatural dos dedos dela parecia estar transformando-o no mesmo tipo de criatura feita de gelo. -Por favor! O pedido de voz tremida como as janelas que insistiam em bater ao vento da noite escura.
1. Pushing To The Dead: NaruHina

**The Darkness Inside**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não nos pertence

Conjunto de drabbles de terror, dark fic, suspense e tudo que provoque frio na espinha.

**Sinopse:** Drabbles de terror escritos por Kurai Kiryu e Fer-chan. O aperto sobrenatural dos dedos dela parecia estar transformando a ele também no mesmo tipo de criatura feita de gelo que era ela.

Pushing To The Dead

Seus dedos azulados de frio imersos na água quase congelada se contraíram fazendo sentir as pedras cobertas de limo sob a planta de seus pés.

Ele podia ver os raios pálidos da lua se infiltrar por entre os galhos secos das árvores e serem refletidos pela superfície espelhada do lago, transformando-o num enorme espelho monocromático.

O frio deveria acentuar sua dor, mas não o fazia, ele mal podia sentir o sangue escorrendo da lateral de seu corpo, ou descendo por sua cocha e joelho e sendo diluído nas águas geladas conforme ele caminhava mais para o fundo.

Já estava difícil se locomover, a água gelada comprimia seus pulmões, suas arfadas condensavam a sua frente se juntando com a bruma espessa que cobria o lago, e então aconteceu, parecia ter demorado uma vida inteira até acontecer.

Os dedos por mais absurdo que pareça, eram mais frios do que a água, podia serem feitos de puro gelo se não pudessem se mover para agarrá-lo pelo rosto como fizeram.

Uma cabeça negra emergiu das águas prateadas do lago, a pele de seu rosto era

translucidamente pálida, os cílios muito negros e molhados emolduravam enormes olhos brancos, opacos.

O aperto sobrenatural dos dedos dela parecia estar transformando a ele também no mesmo tipo de criatura feita de gelo que era ela, e talvez estivesse mesmo, ele não poderia dizer enquanto afundava com ela nas águas monocromáticas cobertas de espessa névoa.

:

:

:

Primeira fic de terror que postamos na nossa conta do the darkness inside, esse drabble foi escrito pela kurai-chan, ela não teve tempo para editar então quem esta escrevendo os pós é eu a Fer-chan. Kurai, eu dei um nome para seu drabble já que você não me mandou um, espero que tenha gostado. XD

:

:

:

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce dos ficwriters Kurai-kiryu e Fer-chan!**

**¿****Reviews? Onegai! XD**


	2. Into The Darkness: SasuSaku

**The Darkness Inside**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto não nos pertence

Conjunto de drabbles de terror, dark fic, suspense e tudo que provoque frio na espinha.

**Sinopse:** Drabbles de terror por Kurai Kiryu e Fer-chan. O aperto sobrenatural dos dedos dela parecia estar transformando-o no mesmo tipo de criatura feita de gelo -Por favor! O pedido de voz tremida como as janelas que insistiam em bater ao vento da noite escura.

SasuSaku

Into The Darkness

"-Você ouviu isso?" A voz saiu esganiçada

"-Isso o que?" Tudo que o moreno ouvira fora o barulho das arvores secas batendo com o vento lá fora.

Mas a rosada sabia que o barulho vira de dentro da casa e que algo se arrastava pelas paredes.

"-Vai lá ver!" Solicitou espremendo as cobertas entre as mãos e escondendo parcialmente o rosto gelado.

"-Não quero está frio!" E o vento uivou arfante em contesto ao Uchiha.

"-Por favor!" O pedido foi com a voz tremida como os vidros das janelas que insistiam em bater com o vento da noite escura.

"-Ok! Eu vou!" As palavras foram ríspidas acompanhadas de um ranger estranho de assoalho solto.

"-Tome cuidado Sasuke-kun!" O tom foi deveras implorativo.

"-O que você acha que pode acontecer? Eu nunca mais voltar?" Retrucou debochado.

E as oras passaram, o vento uivava cada vez mais feroz acompanhado dos estranhos barulhos rastejantes e não identificados que viam de dentro da casa, amanheceu e a rosada continuava na mesma posição de antes, congelada espremendo as cobertas e ainda totalmente sozinha.

:

:

_Mais um drabble de terror esse foi escrito por mima Fer-chan e espero que tenham gostado ;D_

:

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce dos ficwriters Kurai-kiryu e Fer-chan!**

**¿****Reviews? Onegai! XD**


End file.
